Need You Around
by Little Freya
Summary: Karena aku selalu mencintaimu/WARN! Mature content EXPLICIT!/Full of sex, PWP, DLDR!/Naruto and Gaara version/NaruGaa/Naruto x Gaara Fanfiction.


**Title: Need You Around**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Genre: Romance/yaoi** **, angst**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Rei Gaara**

 **A/N: When you read this fanfiction, better you listen to "Juicy M ft. Esty Leone – Need U Around ^-^**

 **WARNING! Explicit mature content. I thought this is totally about sex. Based on clip video of Need U Around. DLDR.**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **If all your shadows should disappear**_

 _ **From getting colder**_

 _ **We're getting colder**_

 _ **If love was something that you have feared**_

 _ **Well fear no longer**_

 _ **Fear no longer**_

 _ **I need you around**_

 _ **(DJ Juicy M ft. Esty Leone – Need U Around)**_

 **-oOo-**

Jam dinding itu berdenting—memecah kesunyian yang begitu terasa di ruangan bercahaya kuning itu. Seseorang duduk di atas sofa dengan sebatang cerutu di bibirnya. Tak ada benda lain yang ia kenakan selain sebuah _boxer_ hitam. Di atas meja, ada segelas _Manhattan_ dan _Old-Fashioned_.

Seorang pria lain memasuki ruangan dalam apartemen minimalis namun mewah itu. Sama seperti yang lainnya, tak ada helaian benang lain yang melekat di tubuhnya selain celana dalam berwarna merah. Kulitnya seputih susu. Pahanya begitu mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Semua terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan yang lainnya.

Naruto—yang sedang duduk di atas sofa—memperhatikan pahatan Tuhan yang terbentuk dengan sempurna di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali asap cerutu. Gaara—yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya—mulai menekuk lututnya ke lantai. Merangkak dengan anggun menuju Naruto dengan wajah dingin namun sorot matanya yang penuh dengan kobaran hasrat di dalamnya. Sama seperti Naruto, ia hanya diam namun terus mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Cantik," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Gaara hanya menyeringai tipis tanpa ada maksud membalas ucapan Naruto. Semakin dekat. Tubuh ramping Gaara sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri perut Naruto yang ototnya telah terbentuk sempurna. Naruto menghisap cerutunya lagi. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Gaara menumpukan tubuhnya di atas lututnya. Tangannya meraih cerutu Naruto. Naruto membuang asap cerutunya tepat di atas wajah Gaara—membuat Gaara tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Gaara menghisap cerutunya—menikmati rasa bibir Naruto yang tersisa di batang tembakau itu.

" _Nani_?" Gaara bertanya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi tanpa cacat milik pria bersurai merah di hadapannya itu.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di hidung Gaara. Gaara tersenyum dan meraih _Old-Fashioned_ miliknya. Menyesap, menarik tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, menyalurkan rasa manis sekaligus segar dari _Old-Fashioned_ yang ia minum. Naruto menyambutnya. Berusaha menyesap dan menahan rasa manis itu di dalam kecapannya.

"Menarilah denganku," bibir Gaara berpindah ke telinga Naruto. Berbisik, menjilat telinga bertindik itu dengan lembut, dan mengecupnya. Naruto menahan desahannya. Tangannya meremas bokong sintal Gaara dan berdiri. Melangkah maju, memutar tubuh mungil di hadapannya, lalu merekatkan tubuh itu di dinding. Tangan Gaara terbentang, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menindihnya. Alunan lagu samar-samar terputar, seolah mengiringi setiap _rhythm_ pergerakan mereka.

 _If for a moment, I lose my mind_

 _From getting older_

 _We're getting older_

Bibir yang menjadi favorit Gaara itu mengecup tengkuknya lembut hingga ke bagian belakang telinganya. Gaara menggigit bibirnya—berusaha menahan desahannya. Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk mendesah sekarang.

Rahangnya makin mengatup saat lidah Naruto bermain dengan telinganya. Menjilatnya perlahan, memutar, bahkan kedua belah bibir Naruto menggigit telinganya dan menggesekkannya dengan sangat lembut. Ada sensasi tersendiri baginya.

 _If I have fallen to my decline_

 _Just shine a light on_

 _Shine a light on_

Leher putihnya kini menjadi sasaran Naruto. Gigitan, jilatan, hisapan, semua Naruto tumpahkan di sana. Gaara mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Naruto berikan sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat. Gaara tidak peduli dengan lehernya yang kini berhiaskan _kissmark_ keunguan buatan Naruto, namun untuk mendesah sekarang, baginya masih terlalu 'dingin'.

Gaara berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri dan kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. Tangannya menyentuh bahu lebar itu. Naruto meraih pinggul Gaara dan menyentaknya seolah miliknya berada di dalam Gaara sehingga kedua kemaluan mereka saling bergesekan.

"A-ahh!" satu desahan itu lolos secara refleks dari mulut Gaara. Naruto tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia segera menyesap bibir bawah Gaara. Melumatnya dengan liar, menyesap rasa manisnya seolah ia tidak akan hidup jika tidak merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Gaara.

Gaara menarik dirinya dari Naruto. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan liarnya. Gaara menyentuh lehernya sendiri, lalu turun ke perutnya dan berakhir di pahanya. Nafas Naruto semakin memburu. Tidak, ia tidak akan bisa bermain lembut jika keadaannya seperti ini.

Suasana remang di dalam ruangan itu menambah hawa panas di sekitar mereka berdua. Gaara meraih tangan Naruto. Jari mereka saling bertautan, tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Gaara menuntun Naruto menuju sofa dan mendorongnya. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya saat Gaara meraih _Manhattan_ yang masih utuh dan menyesapnya. Ia tidak menelannya. Cairan manis itu perlahan tumpah, memenuhi mulut Naruto dan membasahi lehernya. Gaara melakukannya lagi. Ketika cairan itu habis, ia melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas seakan ia benar-benar hidup karena favoritnya itu.

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round, round_

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round_

Bibir tipisnya menjelajahi leher Naruto yang basah. Aroma _vermouth_ manis dari _Manhattan_ bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Naruto itu menggairahkan Gaara. Kecupan, gigitan, hisapan, sentuhan tangannya. Naruto mendongak—memberikan ruang lebih agar Gaara bebas melakukannya.

"A-ahh… Ya Gaaraaahh…" racauan tidak jelas lolos dari mulut Naruto. Tangan nakal Gaara menggelitik perutnya, turun hingga selangkangannya. Nafas Naruto semakin menderu, bersamaan dengan nafas Gaara yang juga naik-turun dengan cepat. Gaara menggesekkan selangkangannya ke selangkangan Naruto lalu berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

 _If all your shadows should disappear_

 _From getting colder_

 _We're getting colder_

Kaki ramping itu terbuka lebar. Perlahan Gaara menurunkan tubuhnya, berdiri lagi dengan seksi setelahnya. _Butt on point_. Ia menyentuh paha hingga lututnya, kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dengan anggun namun seksi, dan memamerkan pantatnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Gaara kembali berdiri, kali ini ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga paha dalamnya menyentuh lantai. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dengan sensual, memberikan tatapan seduktif, dengan sedikit desahan akibat nafasnya yang terlalu cepat menderu.

Naruto tidak tahan. Ia menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri. Segera menyentuh tubuh itu, mereka saling berputar, berdansa dengan elegan. Mata liar bertatap dengan mata penuh hasrat. Jemari saling menyusuri lekuk.

Gaara merusut perlahan dengan tangan yang masih menggerayangi tubuh Naruto. Membuka kain katun itu dengan cekatan. Sesuatu menyembul, dan Gaara segera melahap milik Naruto yang besar itu. Memijatnya, menjilat ujungnya secara memutar, meremasnya, mengocoknya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Mmhh… a-ahhh…" Naruto mendesah tertahan. Gaara masih mampu mendengarnya. Ia melirik Naruto dengan mata sayunya. Naruto semakin dekat dengan adrenalin teratasnya. Tangannya tidak diam, ia memainkan rambut Gaara.

 _If love was something that you have feared_

 _Well fear no longer_

 _Fear no longer_

"Akhh!" desahan berat dan dalam keluar begitu saja saat Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Gaara segera menelan cairan putih itu, membersihkan milik Naruto dengan lidahnya, dan berdiri perlahan. Ia menangkap kabut nafsu yang sudah menguasai Naruto sepenuhnya.

Mereka tak bersuara. Mata mereka yang berbicara. Gaara bergerak mundur, menempelkan tubuhnya di dinding, bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu dengan _classy_. Naruto memberi isyarat agar Gaara mendekat. Gaara mendekati Naruto dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto menarik Gaara lembut. Tangan mereka kembali bertautan, tubuh mereka tak memiliki jarak. Gerakan demi gerakan berirama dibentuk oleh keduanya. Gaara duduk di atas meja, dengan seksi dan anggun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menekuk kedua lututnya serta membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Sensasi dingin segera menyelimuti kulitnya saat Naruto menuangkan segelas _Old-Fashioned_ yang masih tersisa di atas tubuh putih itu. _Bulge on point_. Dengan tidak sabarnya Naruto melepaskan celana dalam yang melindungi selangkangan Gaara dan menuangkan _Old-Fashioned_ itu dengan porsi lebih banyak.

"N-Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"D-datangi aku…"

" _As you wish_ ," Naruto mengusap paha dalam Gaara membuat punggung pemiliknya agak melengkung. Naruto menyesap _Old-Fashioned_ itu sedikit demi sedikit. Menikmati segarnya tubuh Gaara berpadu dengan rasa jeruk dan _bourbon_ yang tajam dan menggairahkan. Gaara mendesah, tubuhnya meliuk saat Naruto memainkan lidahnya di atas tubuhnya.

Kini wajah Naruto sudah berada di depan selangkangan Gaara. Lidahnya bermain dengan area privat milik lelaki berparas sempurna itu. Gaara memejamkan mata. Sensasi nikmat menyelimutinya. Lebih dari apapun.

Gaara menginginkan Naruto.

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round, round_

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round_

Naruto segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit itu. Punggung Gaara melengkung dengan airmata yang nyaris keluar. Naruto segera menangkap bibir Gaara dengan bibirnya, memberikan _treatment_ lain agar rasa sakit itu hilang.

Ia mulai menyentak pinggulnya sesuai irama saat Gaara mulai merasa rileks. Gaara menikmatinya. Naruto kecanduan lubang hangat itu. Gaara merasakan betapa penuh dirinya sekarang. Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Membuktikan bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Desahan menggema di ruangan itu. Jemari Gaara mencengkram bahu Naruto begitu kuat. Deru nafas mereka saling beradu, pun dengan bibir mereka. Ada perasaan yang saling bercampur aduk di sana. Gaara mengeratkan cengkramannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan meledak di bawahnya.

"N-Naruto… a-aku…" belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Ia bisa merasakan kenikmatannya sendiri bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi lubang sempitnya. Naruto mengatur nafasnya, mengusap pipi Gaara dengan lembut, dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tipis itu. "N-Naruto… terima kasih…"

"Tak perlu mengatakannya," balas Naruto lembut. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto membawa Gaara ke kamar dan merebahkannya senyaman mungkin di atas kasur besarnya. Gaara membenahi posisinya sedikit sementara Naruto menyelimutinya. Gaara menyusup ke dalam pelukan Naruto saat Naruto merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Selalu."

"Aku pun mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Lebih dari mencintai, aku pun _sangat membutuhkanmu_."

"Aku akan _selalu ada_ untuk _mu_ , Naruto."

 **-oOo-**

Naruto mengusap kedua matanya saat matahari menerpa wajahnya yang bersih. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya, mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyatukan semua nyawanya. Ia tersenyum pahit saat ia menyadari bahwa ia _sendirian_.

Ya, Gaara sudah _pergi_.

Perlahan ia membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah amplop biru dengan pita senada yang ia dapatkan sebulan yang lalu. Sekali lagi pria bermarga Uzumaki itu tertawa pahit. Berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa itu bukan undangan pernikahannya dengan Gaara melainkan…

Undangan pernikahan _ayahnya_ dengan _ibu Gaara_.

Atensi Naruto teralih saat ia menemukan sesuatu di atas bantal. Sebuah kertas kecil, dan Naruto tahu dari siapa. Setidaknya ia masih bersyukur ia tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan Gaara.

' _Aku akan selalu bersamamu._ '

 **-END-**

Halo!

Maaf ya saya udah lama bgt ga update ff, karena sibuk bgt T^T

Tbh, ini adalah ff rated M yang mengandung unsur seks pertama saya. Jadi kalo jelek, ceritanya geje, dan adegannya tidak panas sama sekali, maaf bgt ya TuT

Terakhir, mind to RnR? Sankyu~ ^-^

-with love,

L. Freya


End file.
